La Lolita et Le Bad Boy
by RoseSherry
Summary: une lolita qui n'en ai pas vraiment une et un bad boy qui, contrairement a ce qu'elle dit ne la laisse pas indifferante vont se raprocher grâce a une nouvelle folie de leur directeur adoré mais un peu fou, venez lire pliz, je suis nul pour résumer REVIEWS
1. Annonce

Je sais que j'ai déjà 3 autres fics en court mais j'ai eu une idée et je voudrais avoir votre avis donc mettez des reviews pour me dire votre avis, positif ou négatif dites le!!

Je vous fait pas attendre plus longntemps voilà le 1°Chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: L'annonce **

Dans la grande salle à Poudlard, c'était la rentré, notre trio favorit venait d'entré en 7° année. Ils était assis à la table de Grifondore, écoutant tranquilement le discours du Professeur Dumbledore. Ils avaient tous les trois beaucoup changés, Harry avait encore grandit, il avait encore pris des muscles, il avit un corp d'athlète, grâce au Quiditch, il gardait toujours ses beau yeux verts émeraude et ses cheveux noir de jais toujours en bataille; Ron, lui aussi avait beaucoup grandit, il faisait a peu près le même taille qu'Harry, il était très musclé lui aussi, toujours avec ses habituels cheveux roux et ses très beau yeux d'un bleu océan; Hermione, elle aussi avit grandit, mais beaucoup moins que les garçons qui faisait au moins une tête et demi de plus qu'elle, entre eux on aurait pu croire que s'était ses gardes du corps avec leur masse de muscle a coté d'elle toute mince (lol sa me fait marrée de l'imaginé en sandwich en tre eux deux coincé, pardon, je m'en vais, je vous laisse lire), elle avait maintenant des cheveux chatain foncé avec quelques mêches blonde, lisses et plus brousailleux comme avant se qui permetait de voir sa jolie bouche en forme de coeur et yeux yeux noisette aux reflets dorés légerement maquiller, elle avait aussi changé phisiquement, elle avait abandonné ses pulls trop larges et ses jupes de trois kilomètres de long, elle avait retouchée son uniforme, sa jupe arrivait maintenant un peu au dessus du genous se qui laissait voir ses longues et fines jambes, quant à sa chemise, elle était plus serée se qui laissait voir ses formes généreuses, elle avait laisser deux ou trois boutons ouvert afin de créer un décoleter mais pas trop grand, juste bien.

De l'autre coté de la Grande Salle, à la table des serpentards, un jeune homme blond, très musclé, aux yeux bleu prèsque gris, qui portait une chemises au trois boutons du haut ouvert et aux armoiries des serpentards regardait la jeune Grifondore et se disant: « elle a drollement changé et pas en mal en plus! »

Jusqu'à ce qu'une vois familière le tire de sa rêverie:

-Dray, pourquoi tu regards la Sang-De-Bourbes, elle a changée, hein?? fit la voix nonchalente de Pansy Parkison, elle avait changé, ce n'était plus la gamine collente, le petit chien de Drago Malfoy, non, elle était blonde au cheveux lisse et au yeux maron très fonçé. Elle avait renonçé à sortir avec Drago et a passé pour une imbécile aux yeux des autres, c'était maintenant une jeune fille normal, libérée de l'emprise de ses parents grâce a la guerre et qui avait échapée de peu a la marque des ténèbre tout comme la plus part des éléves des Serpentards dont Drago.

-Mouais, elle a appris a faire attention a elle on dirait la petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout La-Petite-Sainte-Nitouche s'est décoincée..

-T'as vu ça Dray, la Sang-De-Bourbes a drolement changée! Fit une voix masculine, celle de Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Drago, il était brun, grand comme le blond et également très musclée, il avait fait des pics avec ses cheveux court, se qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleu.

Alors que les deux garçons partaient dans une discution sur le changement d'Hermione, Dumbledore demendat le silence qui se fit immédiatement, la répartition et son habituel discour étaient fini alors pourquoi réclamait-il le silence. Du côté des Grifondores Ron marmonait contre Dumbledore qui l'empéchait de manger.

-Mes chers élèves, j'ai une grande nouvelle a vous annoncé, nous allons accueuillir dans le château le tournage d'un film dont vous serez les acteurs, son titre est ...(suspens insoutenable, silence palpable dans la salle, personne ne bouge, personne ne parle, tous le monde est pendu aux lèvres du directeur)...La Lolita et le bad Boy!!Cette information laissa place a un brouaha pas possible dans la salle, mais voyant que le très chèr professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas fini, le silance revint et il reprit:

-Je disait donc, le film sera tourner dans le château, les deux rôles principaux seront jouer par des élèves de 7° années, les auditions seront dans une semaine et demi se qui vous laisse le temps de répéter! Sur cette bonne nouvelle, Bon Appétit!!

-Enfin, fit Ron en se jettant sur les plats qui venaient d'apparaître.

* * *

Alors, vous en dites quoi?? REVIEWS !! si vous mettez pleins de reviews vous aurez peut-etre une suite avant les vacances sinon faudra attendre mon retour!!

Alors REVIEWS ??


	2. confrontation

_**Rappel :**_

_-Mes chers élèves, j'ai une grande nouvelle a vous annoncé, nous allons accueillir dans le château le tournage d'un film dont vous serez les acteurs, son titre est ...(suspens insoutenable, silence palpable dans la salle, personne ne bouge, personne ne parle, tous le monde est pendu aux lèvres du directeur)...La Lolita et le Bad Boy!!Cette information laissa place à un brouhaha pas possible dans la salle, mais voyant que le très cher professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas fini, le silence revint et il reprit:_

_-Je disais donc, le film sera tourner dans le château, les deux rôles principaux seront jouer par des élèves de 7° années, les auditions seront dans une semaine et demi se qui vous laisse le temps de répéter! Sur cette bonne nouvelle, Bon Appétit!!_

_-Enfin, fit Ron en se jetant sur les plats qui venaient d'apparaître._

**Chapitre 2 : Confrontaion**

A la fin du repas les élèves retournèrent dans leur dortoir respectif tout excités à l'idée de peut-être participer au tournage d'un film.

Le lendemain, les élèves n'avaient pas cours, ils pouvaient aller a Pré-au-lard pour les 4°années et au dessus ou rester à Poudlard et se baigner dans le lac, il faisait un grand soleil, et chaud comme en plein été pour la plus grande joie des élèves et des professeurs qui savouraient le calme du château.

Le matin, au petit déjeuner Hermione y était déjà depuis un bon quart d'heur quand Harry et Ron daignèrent enfin montrés le bout de leur nez :

-salut Mione' firent-ils

-salut les garçons, alors on fait quoi aujourd'hui ??

-Mione', tu leurs parles de la journée alors qu'ils viennent de venir nous honorer de leur présence !fit Ginny d'un ton affligée en s'asseyant a côte de la brunette. Sinon, ça te dit d'aller faire les boutiques à Pré-au-lard ce matin et de rester ici cet aprèm' pour bronzé ?

-ouais, je suis partante, répondit la brunette tout sourire et heureuse de faire les boutiques avec sa meilleure amie. Bon Ba les garçons, j'espère que vous allez passer une bonne journée, on se retrouve ce soir et vous nous raconterez vos exploits de la journée, comme celui qui a le plus baillé, fit-elle en regardant Ron bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Mione', arrêtes de te moquer, tous le monde n'est pas opérationnel dès qu'il a ouvert les yeux le matin !fit Ron boudeur.

-Et bien tempi pour vous, faites ce qui vous plaira, passer votre journée a joué au quiditch ou a dormir, ça vous regarde, mais rappeler vous, c'est votre dernier jour de vacances avant les vacances de noël alors Bonne journée, sur ceux, elle 

prit son sac a main le mis sur son épaule fit un sourire aux garçons et partis avec Ginny.

Alors qu'elles allaient à la salle commune de Grifondore pour se changer et pouvoir partir, elles croisèrent Drago, entouré de blaise et de Pansy qui se firent un plaisir de leur faire comprendre qu'elles étaient sur leur route :

-Tient mais c'est La Sang-De-Bourbes et La belette femelle, fit Drago de son habituel voix nonchalante, dégagez, vous êtes sur notre route, la route des sang pur.

-Tiens mais c'est la fouine, le bulldog et son ami le bouseux qui nous disent de dégager de leur route, pourquoi on le ferait Ginny ?

-Il n'y a aucune raison, répondit la rouquine entrant dans le jeu d'Hermione comprenant qu'elle était d'humeur à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

-Voilà, on est d'accord, maintenant, elle avança vers eux, et se retrouva face a Drago, excusez nous mais on ne veut pas avoir votre mine, elle approcha encore, de cadavre, vous êtes tellement pale, je vous plein, elle se faufila entre Drago et Pansy en se collant bien à Drago, une fois de l'autre coté de « la barrière serpentard » a peine un mètre d'eux elle reprit, au faite, parkinson tu devrait mettre un truc qui s'appelle le fond de teint si tu a peur du soleil parce que la peau blanche c'était bien au moyen âge mais maintenant, sa ait plutôt…comment dire…moche…stupide… et je m'arrête là sinon avec des mots plus compliqué tu n'aurais pas compris ! Bonne journée ! Elle adressa à Drago un sourire victorieux.

-Dit, La Sang-De-Bourbes, tu vas participer au casting pour le film ?demanda Pansy

-Non, mais pourquoi tu me pose cette question ?

-Non, pour savoir, même si je sais que tu n'as aucun talents, comme tous les Sang-De-Bourbes, ça aurait été marrant de te voir te planter sur scène !

-Et bien non tu vois, c'est ça la différance entre toi et moi, toi tu fais tous pour attiré les regards sur toi, moi, j'ai d'autres choses à faire, comme m'assurer un avenir. Oh mais je suis bête ! Tu avais un avenir, celui de Mangemorte, c'est dommage, mais ton maître n'existe plus, tu ne pourras pas tout résoudre avec du fric, c'est ça que tu n'as pas compris, le film, si tu le fais, il va te rapporter de l'argent et un peu de gloire mais au bout d'un moment, la gloire s'en va et après, comment tu feras ? Tu y as déjà pensé ? Non bien sûr que non si tu arrives déjà à te rappeler comment tu t'appelle c'est pas mal, n'est ce pas ?

Pansy s'approcha dangereusement d'Hermione :

-ose me le répéter en face !fit-elle menaçante

-Oh non, c'était trop long, je vais abréger et mettre des mots simple pour que tu comprennes bien tous ce que je vais dire : J'ai dit que le fric ne résous pas tout 

et que maintenant, comme tu n'a plus ton job de mangemorte il va falloir essayer de faire travailler ta tête si tu veux y arriver, même si ça va être dur !

Elle fit un grand sourire à Pansy, attrapa Ginny par le bras et elles partirent en pouffant de rire. Une fois changer, elles retournèrent dans le hall d'entrer où elles attendaient que le concierge vienne ouvrir les grilles, Hermione avait mis une mini-jupe en jean arrivant à la mi-cuisse, un débardeur rose pal avec un décolleter en dentèle et les escarpins rose pale, c'était très jolie mais pas vulgaire, Ginny, elle aussi portait une mini-jupe en jean arrivant à la mi-cuisse, elle avait un dos nu bleu mais la ficelle qui servait à l'attacher dans le dos était argenter, elle portait des escarpins noir .

Alors qu'elles attendaient toutes les deux, seules, les trois serpentard rencontrées précédemment refirent leur apparition :

-tiens mais c'est qu'elles nous suivent les deux petites...

-rêve pas Malfoy, on attend Rusard, on est surement pas là pour te voir !

-tu sais que c'est mal de mentir Granger ?!

-je m'en fou puisque je dis la vérité, on dirait plus tôt que c'est toi qui nous suis !

-Moi, suivre une Sang-De-Bourbes et une traître à son sang, tu deviens folle Granger !!

-Si tu le dis, mais je sais ce que je vois !!

* * *

**REVIEWS!!**


End file.
